1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crusher capable of crushing target materials to be crushed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crushers are used to crush various target materials for the purposes of primarily reusing wastes and reducing the volume of wastes. Among those crushers, there is a crusher for primarily crushing pruned branches, lumber from thinning, etc. which are generated, for example, when making woodlands to order and when maintaining and managing forests, limb and twig cuttings which are generated when cutting trees in forests and pruning the trees, as well as scrap wood generated when dismantling wooden houses
One example of that type of crusher is known as a horizontally-loading crusher in which target materials pressed on a feed conveyor by a pressing roller are introduced to a crushing apparatus with cooperation of the feed conveyor and the pressing roller, and the introduced target materials are crushed by a crushing rotor which is operated at high speed (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,395).